John: A Case Study
by The Emcee
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has never cared for anything besides his work. And then John happened and his entire world became a jumbled mess. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, not now that he had John, anyway. Slash. Oneshot. Johnlock.


Title: John: A Case Study by Sherlock Holmes

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Johnlock

Rating K+

Summary: Sherlock Holmes has never cared for anything besides his work. And then John happened and his entire world became a jumbled mess. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, not now that he had John, anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is the third installment to my Case Study series and the last. It contains slash, so if you don't like, then don't read. Enjoy!

**John: A Case Study by Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock's fierce blue eyes stared at John as he read the paper. His eyes raked over John's frame and he shifted slightly. There was no way for him to deny that he was attracted to John, physically, mentally, and perhaps even emotionally. Whatever it was about the doctor, it had enticed Sherlock from the very beginning and he couldn't get enough. John was special to him, more so than anyone else has ever been, even Mycroft, and Sherlock just couldn't get enough of him.

When he had first met John, Sherlock could tell right off the bat that the doctor was a good man. Too good, perhaps, to be associated with someone like Sherlock, but being the selfish bastard that he was, the detective refused to let him go just like that. They have just met, but Sherlock was fascinated by John, by how he thought, his reactions, and it didn't hurt that he was attractive either. Not only that, but it appeared that John had infinite amounts of patience for Sherlock. There have only been a select few times that John's lost his temper and, really, they had been only minor incidents barely worth mentioning. After all, it made perfect sense to Sherlock to put the fish head in the microwave and move the eyeballs to the freezer.

John shifted in his seat and turned the page. Sherlock's ever watchful gaze knew that John knew that he was being observed. It happened more often than not, actually. At first, John would speak up about it, but now, he had come to accept it and even embrace it, which made Sherlock very happy. Knowing that Sherlock was interested in him, which was the only conclusion John could've reached, made John realize just how stupid his dates with other people were. All of those women John would crush on and date weren't compatible for him. No one but Sherlock was, and yet no one seemed to get that.

Random strangers that Sherlock didn't know nor care for had a bad habit of giving John the once over. Every time they were out, it happened without fail and Sherlock would always find himself to be more domineering and possessive. Honestly, he just couldn't help himself; he just hated when imbeciles wanted what rightfully belonged to him. And John belonged to him, there was no doubt about that. Even John, to a certain extent, admitted as much. There was no need for the doctor to voice his submission; Sherlock was able to read and understand him quite well and he knew that John knew that he was taken. Claimed. Sherlock's for the taking and no one else's.

Strangers weren't Sherlock's only problem, though. There was Donovan, who just wouldn't piss off, and, even worse, Anderson. Donovan was easy to deal with because she was a woman and Sherlock had made sure that John was no longer into women. Anderson, on the other hand, was a bloody annoyance. The buffoon could barely manage to process a crime scene, and whatever job he actually managed to do was beyond piss poor. To Sherlock, he was the worst moron imaginable and John was far better off without him.

But Anderson just wouldn't stop. Ever! It frustrated the consultant detective that every single bloody time Lestrade called him to a crime scene, Anderson would be there. Staring at and talking to John as if he actually though he had a chance at being with him. Anderson had a better chance at making out with a crocodile than with John. That didn't stop Anderson, though. He kept flirting with John and standing too close next to the doctor and it aggravated and distracted Sherlock to not end. All of his comments were completely unnecessary because it was apparent to everyone but Anderson that John wasn't interested in him. Why would he be? However, Anderson didn't realize that and he just kept asking John out until Sherlock had finally had enough.

In retaliation to Anderson's persistent advances, Sherlock began touching John. Intimately and in a manner that made it perfectly clear to everyone that the doctor wasn't available for consorting and wouldn't be any time soon. He thought that it had worked and he was glad for that because, honestly, he had no desire to throw John down on the floor and fuck him senseless. Why put on such a show when everyone would just be jealous over how amazingly brilliant the two of them were together? The arrogant pricks; how dare they assume that Sherlock was going to let them see both himself and John naked? Such an idea was absurd and would remain in the flat only, when it came about.

And it worked...for a little while. Approximately two minutes and twenty-three seconds, to be exact. It angered Sherlock to no end and he upped the remarks and the glares and the touching. Nothing worked. How anyone could be so thick was beyond even his comprehension. Not even Dimmock was stupid enough to continue with his subtle flirting when he received a rather nasty look and remark from Sherlock. Anderson, however, was stupid. Truly and pathetically stupid. Really, Sherlock had never, ever met someone so stupid. So, he told him off. Actually, he was being nice to Anderson. Had Sherlock allowed Anderson to continue with his flirtations, John would have let him have it eventually. Sherlock knew from experience that the only rational thing to fear was an angry Dr. John Watson.

Sherlock left without even bothering to wait for Anderson's miniscule brain to respond to him. When John came running after him, he was relieved to find the laughter in those pale blue eyes of his. He wouldn't deny it: John was incredibly handsome when he smiled and laughed. Seeing his smile always made Sherlock feel more relaxed and at peace. To be honest, it still didn't make sense to Sherlock, how he felt and why, but, as was the norm, he really didn't care. There were two things Sherlock Holmes cared about: his work and John. Both were of equal importance to him, although he was beginning to think that, perhaps, John was becoming even more important.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock was brought back from his mental tyrant and focused entirely on John. The good doctor was looking at him with curiosity and concern mixed together on his face. Sitting up in his chair, Sherlock stared back at him, already feeling calm and right at home. Home... He only ever felt like he was at home when John was around. The instant he left the flat, Sherlock felt out of place.

"You've been staring at me for a while now." A small smirk spread across Sherlock's face. He absolutely loved when John told him that he was aware of Sherlock's marvelous observational prowess. It made him feel more accomplished and important when it came from John.

"You're correct, John." Sherlock watched as John nodded and folded his paper up. Placing it on the table, he turned to face Sherlock and laughed softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Dear God...those lips. On occasion, he was lucky enough to dream about kissing those lips. He even kissed him tenderly once. After he told Anderson off and they left, he kissed John and he suddenly had the desperate feeling to do so again.

"Any particular reason why, Sherlock?" His smirk widened and Sherlock leaned back a little bit.

"Because I find you incredibly attractive and fascinating. Unfortunately, I lost my train of thought and began reminiscing about how I told Anderson to piss off. When you called out my name, I was a bit distracted by how kissable your lips are and then I thought briefly about our kiss which in turn brought something else to mind." Sherlock was never one to beat around the bush. Ever. John liked that about him and he used that little piece of knowledge to his advantage often.

"And what else came up in that infuriatingly wonderful and brilliant mind of yours?" Sherlock gave John a smile, a genuine smile that he didn't show to others. Just John. But then again, it was always just John, wasn't it? And he still couldn't help but love when John complimented his brilliance. He didn't need anyone else to solidify how amazing he was but John.

"How much I want to kiss you again." John blinked and looked away from a moment before turning back to Sherlock.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" That was all the encouragement Sherlock need.

Getting up, he made his way over to John, who was looking up at him with eyes that revealed his expectance. He wanted it and Sherlock wanted it. They were together, after all, and it was only naturally that they wanted each other. Without any hesitation or doubt, Sherlock bent down and kissed John. It was wonderful. Fantastic. Brilliant. Full of the love and passion and desire. All of which he felt for John, of course. And John, with all of his patience and kindness, kissed him back with just as much feeling, making the entire kiss absolutely perfect.

Breaking apart was almost painful, but Sherlock didn't allow them to remain separated for too long. He dove back in again for another taste, and this time, John moaned softly, his hands reaching out and grasping Sherlock's shirt. Being so close to John was making him crazy and he found it hard to concentrate on anything but John. And honestly, why would he want to concentrate on anything but John? Kissing John was amazing and Sherlock couldn't fathom a reason as to why he waited so long to do it again. Eventually, they stopped their heated make-out session and Sherlock was happy to see that John was just as aroused as he was. The look suited John, really, and he quite liked the fact that he had been the one to make John like that.

"Perhaps we should move this to my bedroom?" Sherlock nipped at John's neck, smirking as he heard John panting.

"Right. I think that'd work out rather nicely." And that's exactly what they did.

Afterwards, when they were both thoroughly satisfied and tired, Sherlock studied John's sleeping, naked form. He loved the little gasps and moans John made during coitus. Well, in all honesty, Sherlock loved many things about John Watson and that wasn't going to cease any time soon. John made him happy and he in turn made John happy. That was really all that mattered perhaps, right? Oh, and the fact that he'd definitely be pitching the eyeballs tomorrow.


End file.
